


Helping Rami train for his Characters would include...

by Pseudonymfox



Series: Rami Malek Oneshots and Drabbles [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mr. Robot - Freeform, Night at the Museum - Freeform, Queen - Freeform, bohemanian rapsody, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudonymfox/pseuds/Pseudonymfox
Summary: Helping Rami train for his Characters would include...





	Helping Rami train for his Characters would include...

**Author's Note:**

> Finally something about the lovely Rami Malek! It’s coming more soon, almost done with a oneshot ;) Be nice it’s still my first time writing for him :)

__

[Ursprünglich gepostet von malek-hiddles](https://tmblr.co/ZGwh0h2dGASO9)

  * In general being his biggest fan
  * Excited over every role he gets
  * training and helping where you can
  * even if that means to remind him to eat or sleep again after he has been going over the lines for hours
  * Rami wants to take you to every premiere



**Elliot Alderson:**

[Ursprünglich gepostet von donniefuckassdarko](https://tmblr.co/Zel_uv1uphcrf)

  * You being really proud of him as he trains with you long monologues
  * Taking over the lines from other characters
  * hugging and kissing him because it’s impressive how he gets into a dark character like elliot
  * “Y’know it was just acting right?”
  * “I know..Elliot just needs a hug”
  * When you get to watch his scenes you can already speak along
  * freaking out as he gets nominated for an emmy
  * wearing the hoodie because it’s comfy and smells like Rami
  * He does an amazing job with this dark character even tho he is the cutest
  * Telling him “I told you so“ as he wins an emmy



**Ahkmenrah:**

[Ursprünglich gepostet von randomlynormalgirl](https://tmblr.co/ZkWdXk2DezPPF)

  * You loved the movie and his role the moment Rami told you about it
  * The cast is perfect!
  * He doesn’t have that much lines but you want him to read them to you anyway
  * You even “train” the party scene  which means just you and him dancing around the living room
  * his costume is everything
  * telling him he really does look like a egyptian prince
  * helping him train because he shows a bit more skin



**Freddie Mercury:**

[Ursprünglich gepostet von edsonlnoe](https://tmblr.co/ZwapFt2dAxcZ3)

  * Listening to queen _e v e r y  d a y_
  * You love everything about this movie
  * Singing and dancing to everything
  * Rami showing you moves he learned along to the songs
  * convincing him to sing for you after he trained
  * he has the voice of an angel
  * Loving to see him in the iconic outfits of Freddie
  * He plays piano for you
  * Telling him everyday that he’ll get an oscar for the role
  * Him talking to you like Freddie
  * _“honey, dear, sweetheart”_
  * giggling while he kisses you with the teeth he got
  * Meeting thanks to him members of queen
  * **Movie is 10 / 10**



**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated 
> 
> xoxo Sophie <3


End file.
